Le syndrome du jumeau perdu
by ButterPhi
Summary: Hikaru était seul, sans pourtant jamais l'être. Dans un monde où Kaoru n'est jamais né, arrivera-t'il a comprendre l'origine de son mal-être ? Ceci est un petit OS sur un sujet méconnu et pourtant si fréquent : le syndrome du jumeau perdu. UA. Appel à témoignages.


Bonjour à tous, j'ose espérer qu'il y aura des gens pour lire ce petit truc. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris une histoire mais c'est la première fiction que je rends publique et je vous invite à rester jusqu'à la toute fin où je veux vous parler de quelque chose de très important qui me tient à cœur.

Ni OHSHC, ni l'image de profil, ni les œuvres dont je fais référence dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent. L'histoire de cette fiction, par contre, est de moi.

* * *

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Hikaru Hitachiin s'était toujours senti seul, très seul, mais jamais vraiment seul… Un peu comme quand on a, le soir au moment du coucher, l'impression que quelqu'un viendra frapper à la porte, sauf qu'on sait pertinemment que ce quelqu'un ne viendra pas.

Quand il était petit, délaissé par ses parents et souvent seul dans leur grande demeure (les domestiques comptant comme des plantes vertes), il avait même voulu se créer un ami imaginaire. Voulu, car il s'était un peu forcé. Il parait que c'était en vogue à l'école d'avoir un ami imaginaire vers ses quatre ans… Voulu, car il n'avait en fait pas réussi à s'en créer un. Il avait eu beau essayer, parler de ses peines tout seul dans le vide, jouer seul en se projetant l'image d'un autre enfant de l'autre côté de cette maudite table de jeu de dames, toute tentative le faisait se sentir idiot. Quoi qu'il fasse il manquait toujours quelque chose. Mais quoi ? … Qui ?

Alors en grandissant il avait appris à faire avec, mais ça n'allait pas, il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi mais rien n'allait, si bien que ses professeurs alertés par sa solitude conseillèrent à ses parents de l'emmener chez un spécialiste. D'ailleurs, Hikaru avait cessé de compter les psychologues au fur-et-à-mesure des années…

Il arrivait vers ses treize ans, et il en avait marre. Il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Son mal-être ne cessait de croître avec le début de l'adolescence, les tocs* présents dans son quotidien ne cessaient d'empirer et de devenir de plus en plus nombreux. Aucun psy n'arrivait à expliquer ses états d'âmes, pas plus que lui-même n'arrivait à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne fallait pas de chiffres impairs. Pas de numéro un, 1 est en forme de pic. Les pics font mal. Ça transperce. Un pic peut crever un œil. Être borgne est pire que tout, les yeux vont par deux, ta vie est gâchée si tu n'as qu'un seul œil. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éteindre et de rallumer les lumières au moins deux fois, ou du moins par des multiples de deux. Il ne marchait que sur les carrelages jaunes de leur maison, pas les rouges. Quand il écrivait à l'école il devait toujours avoir deux stylos dans sa main droite. Les savons sur le rebord de la baignoire étaient toujours par deux, pas par trois, et surtout jamais tous seuls. Il lui était déjà arrivé une fois de se retrouver avec un nombre impair de savons sur le rebord de sa baignoire.. Et il était resté planté là, avec ce shampooing aux œufs, censé adoucir et rendre les cheveux souples et brillants, dans les mains. Il avait vraiment hésité. Il avait VRAIMENT essayé de se faire violence et de le poser tout seul sur le rebord de la baignoire. Mais il n'avait pas pu et, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, il s'était lavé d'une main, tenant toujours de l'autre cette maudite bouteille de shampooing. A défaut de pouvoir la mettre autre part, il l'avait déposée ensuite à côté de son tube de dentifrice, là, une paire, parfait. Cette paire elle-même à côté du gobelet contenant ses deux brosses à dents, même s'il n'en utilisait qu'une.

Hikaru s'allongea sur son lit King Size, vraiment trop grand pour lui, en étoile de mer, avant de rouler subitement sur le côté, scrutant la pièce. Récemment cette sensation de ne pas être seul avait empirée. Il ne croyait pas aux fantômes, du moins pas au sens vulgarisé du terme. Par contre il croyait, en toute logique physique, aux énergies et si on lui avait posé la question en sous-entendant que les fantômes étaient des amas d'énergies libres incarnant possiblement des « âmes », c'est-à-dire rattachés à de quelconques identités, alors il aurait répondu que oui, il croyait aux fantômes. Cette sensation-là, qui l'accompagnait depuis toujours, il n'avait que très récemment pris conscience qu'elle n'était pas « normale », et ça le perturbait grandement.

Hikaru repensa à cette situation qui lui était arrivée ce matin-même, alors qu'il s'était assis au bord de son lit, dépité, se réveillant d'un mauvais rêve dont il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus. Il s'était figé, sentant soudainement et nettement, un toucher semblable à une main chaude sur le dos de sa propre main gauche, qui était alors posée sur sa cuisse. Pas effrayé pour le moins du monde, juste extrêmement surpris, il avait arrêté de bouger une bonne minute, sentant toujours cette « main » sur la sienne. Immobile et attentif, le regard fixement posé sur le sol non loin de ses pieds, les yeux grands ouvert, il avait senti cette « main » diffuser sa chaleur sur son avant-bras gauche. Aussi agréable cette chaleur soit-elle, il s'était d'abord senti irrité. Il ne supportait pas le toucher sur le côté gauche de son corps, il n'était pas à l'aise avec la gauche (ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, lui-même ne le savait pas), et le fait de n'être sollicité que de sa gauche le mettait dans un état d'inconfort profond, il fallait absolument que ce « truc » touche sa droite ou il en serait malade ! C'est ce qu'il pensait avant de sentir tout son dos chauffer, comme par une étreinte venant de derrière lui. Il avait écarquillé les yeux en laissant s'échapper un peu d'air de ses poumons. Il se sentait… Bien ? Si son corps n'avait pas été tétanisé il se serait bien laissé aller dans cette douce chaleur enveloppante. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir s'appuyer sur la présence dans son dos et alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour essayer de retenir des larmes d'il ne savait quelle émotion un domestique toqua bruyamment à sa porte pour lui annoncer que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Le temps qu'il atterrisse brusquement sur terre la chaleur s'était estompée et il avait ensuite reprit son quotidien comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant… Maintenant qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre, de nouveau « seul » avec lui-même et loin du paraître du monde extérieur, il se posait des questions. Il se remit sur le dos et leva sa main gauche dans les airs devant lui, il pourrait retracer avec une précision surprenante, le contour et le sillage des doigts qui l'avaient touchés ce matin. En y repensant bien, il se surprit à se dire qu'il voulait encore sentir ce phénomène. Tentant le tout pour le tout, sa voix un peu hésitante s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

« -Il y a quelqu'un… ? »

Voilà, maintenant il se sentait vraiment idiot.

Sa vie continuait, son mal empirait, il en avait marre. Et alors qu'il pensait que son moral ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas, arriva un moment qui allait amorcer un bouleversement de sa vie. C'était une matinée de décembre, un samedi, et il avait alors quatorze ans. Il s'affala dans son canapé aux alentours de 9h20 et appuya sur le bouton power de la télécommande. Le programme sur lequel la télévision s'alluma était un genre de dessin animé, mais pas du même style que ceux exclusivement destinés aux enfants, c'était… Vraiment très beau. Non, plutôt carrément magnifique ! Alors, curieux, il regarda. Ce qu'il vit le laissa en état de choc… Pourtant ce n'était pas censé être grand-chose, ce n'était qu'un simple dessin animé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il regarda avec des yeux grands ouvert le héros s'interposer entre le méchant et ses protégées, encaissant un rayon violet mortel. Il s'arrêta de respirer quand une jeune femme se précipita vers le héros afin de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol, puis quand ils se regardèrent, l'une avec désespoir, l'autre avec amour, et quand le héros prononça sa dernière phrase avec tendresse : « Ne pleure pas Eva, je ne meurs pas, je rentre dans la légende. »**, il retint un gémissement plaintif. La suite l'avait achevé. Le jeune femme, tenant dans ses bras le corps mort de l'amour de sa vie, résignée à « rentrer dans la légende » avec lui, se fit sauver in-extremis, contre sa volonté. Puis le corps du sauveur s'était évaporé entre ses bras, dans l'incompréhension totale générale. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'elle, à terre, serrant du vide entre ses bras, ses amis l'entourant mais seule au monde, elle et sa tristesse. Il regarda, anéantit, l'épisode suivant. Il ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de l'histoire principale, ce qui préoccupait Hikaru était l'histoire entre le chevalier et la jeune femme. Celle-ci était montrée écrivant dans un livre et parlant à la statue de son défunt amour, puis c'était tout. Apparemment il était tombé sur les derniers épisodes de la série. Cette histoire le rendit réellement malade, et ce pendant des semaines. Il s'alimentait mal et ne dormait presque plus. Et pourtant ce n'était pas de la faute de cette série mais des sentiments que ce passage avait fait resurgir en lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

Bien que ses parents soient absents la majeure partie du temps il savait qu'il était aimé. Aussi, il accepta de se confier quand son père lui rendit visite dans sa chambre dans le but de savoir d'où venait cet empirement de situation concernant son moral (parce que oui, à force il avait même distinctement maigri). Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait ressenti, il lui confia même cette sensation de manque, comme si… Comme s'il manquait de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait en fait jamais connu. Voilà, c'était ça ! Il avait trouvé un élément. Seulement il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de l'importance de ce détail. Puis… Etait-ce seulement possible de ressentir le manque d'une personne qu'on ne connait pas ?

Hikaru allait mieux. La crise (plutôt soft) d'ado et les cours de théâtre aidant, il avait réussi à gagner un peu de confiance en lui. Il était moins froid et distant avec les autres, moins cynique et cassant quand on essayait de l'aborder, il s'était même fait quelques amis au lycée bien qu'il ne ressente nullement de besoin vital d'être entouré, contrairement à d'autres. C'était vrai, il avait appris à apprécier le calme de sa (non-)solitude. Un solitaire se sentant seul même entouré de ses amis, mais jamais seul quand-même, cette situation insolite l'accompagnait toujours comme il en avait toujours été et il avait appris à l'accepter. Il en avait eu marre des psys et n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds, s'étant mis en tête que lui seul pourrait s'aider. Et ça marchait ! Il prenait sur lui, se donnait lui-même des coups de pieds aux fesses, pleurait et hurlait tout seul dans sa chambre quand le stress et la douleur redevenaient trop fort. Il s'était mis à écrire afin de s'aider à mettre des mots sur ses ressentis. Mais était-il vraiment seul à s'aider ? Au fil du temps il avait parfois encore ressenti la chaleur caractéristique toucher son corps, toujours dans des moments où il avait besoin d'encouragements ou de réconfort. Parfois il se surprenait à appeler ce phénomène une « apparition de son ange gardien ». Bien-sûr, « ange gardien » n'était qu'un terme. Peu importe le terme employé pour ça, l'idée restait que quelque chose de bienveillant était là pour lui.

Il allait mieux, certes, mais ses questions concernant l'origine de son mal demeuraient toujours sans réponses.

Bien-sûr, il aimait ses amis, mais plus il mûrissait, moins Hikaru trouvait chaussure à son pied pour discuter de ses centres d'intérêts. Certes, leurs discussions sur les jeux, animes, mangas et autres étaient intenses et intéressantes mais c'était tout, et ils restaient avant tout plus des camarades de classes que des amis. Il s'était pas mal éveillé ces dernières années et se posait beaucoup de questions sur son environnement. Des questions pas très abordables avec n'importe qui, du genre, vous imaginez, vous, sortir à un ami très fermé, très athée et très darwinien : « Salut, ça te dis qu'on discute de la vie extra-terrestre et du chainon manquant de la théorie de l'évolution ? Non ? Comment ça je suis un mouton complotiste ? » ? Heureusement qu'il pouvait toujours discuter de cela de temps en temps avec son père.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour de mars de ses 17 ans, alors qu'il se retrouvait pour une fois à table avec sa mère et son père, qu'il se fit une réflexion à mi-voix entre deux choux-fleurs :

« -J'aimerais bien pouvoir me dédoubler… Je pourrais avoir des conversations intéressantes avec moi-même… Je me demande ce que ça aurait fait si j'avais eu un jumeau…»

Son père ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu mais sa mère se redressa soudainement, le regardant dans les yeux, surprise, les baguettes en suspension entre son assiette et sa bouche. Autant dire que sa réaction intrigua Hikaru :

« -.. Maman ?

-C'est peut-être de ma faute, j'ai tellement désiré des jumeaux.. »

Pardon ?! Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, maintenant qu'il voyait les choses sous cet angle… Cela faisait même déjà quelques semaines qu'il y pensait, il était tombé sur un site anglophone par hasard un soir de crise où il déprimait trop. Ce site parlait du syndrome du jumeau perdu. Ça avait éveillé quelque chose en lui, et il y avait fortement repensé depuis. En fait non, ça l'obsédait ! Et maintenant sa mère lui disait ça !? Il réprima un frisson mais ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler :

« - C'est possible.. ? Enfin… Tu crois que ? … »

Comment demander ? Il n'osait pas. Et s'il se trompait ? Même s'il le sentait au fond de lui… S'il se faisait des idées ? Les yeux de sa mère se voilèrent légèrement, songeuse. Son père les écoutait en silence.

« -Je me demande… Tu sais… Peu après avoir appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai eu un accident de voiture. »

Elle fit une pause, le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle évitait toujours son regard.

« - Oh, rien de bien méchant, c'était même très bête. La voiture a juste glissé sur une plaque de verglas dans un parking. J'ai fini dans un poteau mais j'étais presque à l'arrêt, il n'y a même pas eu de gros dégâts mais je me rappelle avoir eu extrêmement peur… Pour toi surtout. Ton père m'a ramené à la maison, je n'avais rien, mais les jours qui ont suivi je sentais que quelque chose clochait, j'avais de légères mais fréquentes douleurs au ventre et même quelques saignements. Je commençais à vraiment paniquer, tu sais… Je n'étais pas loin des trois mois, tout pouvait encore arriver à ce stade là mais je voulais être sûre que tout allait bien. Apparemment l'échographie montrait que tu allais très bien, mais moi… Je ne sais pas… J'ai cru le médecin… Et j'ai fait taire mes instincts maternels… »

Sa mère regarda son père. Elle avait clairement l'air perturbée et commençait à trembler légèrement.

« - C'est peut-être pour ça que je me suis sentie aussi mal après ? »

Hikaru se leva de table, le regard vide, et regagna sa chambre dans un état second, sans un mot. Une fois sa porte refermée il se laissa glisser au sol contre celle-ci. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pouvait relier TOUS les éléments, TOUT concordait. Il se sentait tellement bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt… Et maintenant, que faire ? Il ressentait tout à la fois. Il était en colère, il en voulait énormément à sa mère de ne rien lui avoir dit plus tôt, même si comme lui elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Personne n'y pouvait rien. Mais si seulement il l'avait su plus tôt ! Quand il repensait à tous ces moments de souffrance par lesquels il était passé à cause de ce mal dont il ignorait la provenance ! La culpabilité. Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi LUI était-il ici, en vie, et pas son frère ? Pourquoi ça n'avait pas été l'inverse ? Il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude ! C'était tellement cruel ! Il avait besoin de lui, il se sentait tellement seul ! La tristesse. La détresse. Il remonta, las, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux et étouffa un sanglot dans sa gorge. La douleur était fulgurante. La douleur mentale qu'il endurait devenait physique et le traversait de part en part, comme s'il était empalé sur un pic ravageant ses intestins, ses poumons, son cœur, sa gorge et sa tête. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas hurler. Après de longues heures de crises il s'endormit, sur le sol, épuisé et entouré d'une chaleur protectrice.

La vie reprit doucement son cours. Il est connu que la douleur s'estompe avec le temps. Jeune adulte, Hikaru se sentait maintenant apaisé et était reconnaissant d'avoir finalement pu connaitre l'origine de son mal. Le sujet de son possible frère n'étais pas devenu spécialement tabou mais il n'en avait reparlé qu'une seule fois avec sa mère, curieux de savoir quel nom elle aurait donné à son frère (ou sa sœur, après tout c'était avant la première échographie) si il ou elle avait survécu. Elle lui avait avoué que pour son prénom à lui ils avaient longuement hésité entre Hikaru et Kaoru***. Kaoru… Il aimait ce prénom. Depuis, conscient que d'une manière ou d'une autre son frère serait toujours avec lui, il se surprenait à lui parler de temps en temps à voix haute. Sans que cela devienne une psychose, non, juste de temps en temps, des fois dans des moments d'autodérision quand il était maladroit, ou quand il n'avait pas le moral, quand il avait des insomnies, quand il ressentait sa présence avec plus de force que d'habitude… Il rêvait aussi souvent de lui. Bref, il sentait que Kaoru était et serait là pour lui, à jamais.

« J'espère que tu resteras, la prochaine fois, sale lâcheur. »

Et Hikaru esquissa un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur caractéristique s'emparer de sa main alors qu'il essuyait une nouvelle insomnie.

* * *

* Tocs = Troubles Obsessionnels Compulsifs, à ne pas confondre avec les Tics (Troubles Involontaires Compulsifs).

** Je mentionne dans ce passage la saison 1 de la magnifique et grandiose série Wakfu (cette série c'est ma vie). Je vous invite à aller regarder tout de suite si vous ne connaissez pas. Ne vous laissez pas freiner par les premiers épisodes qui peuvent paraitre un peu (beaucoup) enfantins, l'histoire qu'il y a derrière cet univers est énorme ! C'est drôle, c'est français, c'est émouvant, c'est prenant, c'est épique !

*** Kaoru est un prénom mixte.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas très gai mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand-même ! N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer s'il y a des fautes.

Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. *Remonte ses manches* J'espère vraiment que vous resterez jusqu'au bout pour lire ceci :

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, vous qui venez de lire cette fiction sur le thème du syndrome du jumeau perdu, il faut que vous sachiez que ce syndrome est très méconnu, surtout en France, et cette non-connaissance est très malheureuse car nombreuses sont les personnes qui en souffrent sans le savoir. Je n'étalerai pas ma vie ici mais cette fiction est très intimement liée à ce que j'ai personnellement vécu (et que je subis encore d'ailleurs). Saviez-vous qu'il est prouvé qu'environ une grossesse sur dix devrait comporter des jumeaux, mais qu'un très faible pourcentage arrive à terme sans problèmes ? Cette étude concerne aussi bien les vrais que les faux jumeaux. Une grossesse sur dix, c'est énorme. Les causes de la perte du jumeau peuvent varier, la mort du fœtus peut parfois passer inaperçue, celui-ci peut même être absorbé par l'autre jumeau lors des premières semaines de sa formation. Mais les dégâts psychiques que cette perte impose sont réels, que la mort survienne aux premiers jours, aux premières semaines, après quelques mois de grossesse, à la naissance, ou même après avoir vécu plusieurs années, la perte d'un jumeau n'est JAMAIS sans conséquences. Cette perte entraine des réactions et des ressentis variés selon la personne, chacun subi différemment, il n'y a pas de mal-être type dans ce syndrome, mais le mal est là. Mon projet de vie (je cherche à étudier le cinéma d'animation pour cela) est de sensibiliser les gens à ce syndrome trop méconnu. Combien de personnes se sentent mal sans savoir pourquoi, combien d'enfants passent leurs vies chez des psys, incapables de mettre de mots sur leurs maux. Bien-sûr, tout le monde ne souffre pas parce qu'il a perdu un jumeau (ou un frère, ou une sœur, ça marche aussi mais ce n'est pas exactement la même chose), mais je suis certaine qu'en rendant ce syndrome du jumeau perdu plus connu, cela aiderai un bon nombre de personnes.

Dans le cadre des études que je veux faire, je voudrais recueillir un maximum de témoignages de personnes qui sont atteints de ce syndrome, si vous voulez bien me le faire savoir dans une review, ou dans un MP, et si vous êtes d'accord, je voudrais vous demander par mail de me raconter votre histoire, de répondre à quelques questions, etc. Tout cela anonymement (Je répète que rien n'est obligé, je respecte votre vie privée.) Je prévois de créer un petit court métrage à ce sujet. Rien n'est encore bouclé et tout est à l'état de projet mais c'est quelque chose qui sera fait un jour, soyez-en certains.


End file.
